Up We Go
by Chloe Braid
Summary: James and Lily have finally become friends, but they both want more. Dealing with the problems outside and inside of the castle is hard, but together (and with the help of their friends) they will get through it. A lighthearted fanfiction about learning to grow up and deal with your emotions, problems, and life in general. James Lily, Sirius Marlene, Alice Frank, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**This is similar to CokeBottleK's story 'All Right Evans' which is one of my favourite stories! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday, September 1st, 1976**

"Lily, this booth is open!" Screamed Marlene. The train was so noisy that yelling was the only form of communication possible.

"Got it, I'm coming!" Lily replied.

The redhead stepped into the booth, almost tripping over Alice's leg. Once she sat down, Lily took a look at her friends. Marlene McKinnon was a 5'3 straight haired brunette, her brown hair complimented her pale blue-grey eyes, and her athletic figure worked well with her feisty behaviour. Alice Fortescue had a sheet of wavy blonde hair, her eyes were a warm brown, she was 5'5 and had a curvy, voluptuous figure. Lily Evans herself was 5'6 and had a lean frame, with lithe legs and long stick-straight auburn hair. Her eyes were incredibly bright, almost glowing green, and her elfish features held joy.

The three had been best friends since the first year when they discovered they would be rooming together.

"Blimey Lily, you've grown!" Shrieked Alice. The girls laughed, long gone were the days where Lily was of short stature.

Amidst the laughter, the girls were unknown of the four boys scrambling to find seats within the crowded train.

* * *

"Oy Prongs, have you found us a booth?" asked Sirius with an impatient undertone.

"You think I'd be standing here if I did Padfoot?" sighed James, exasperation leaking through his voice.

"Could you wankers shut up? I found us a seat" said Remus. The marauders piped up at that statement, walking towards Remus, who opened a compartment.

"Well hello their boys, fancy a cup of tea?" asked Marlene, her voice laced with sarcasm. The girls laughed at the shocked faces displayed by the four boys. James smiled at Lily's laughing face, the two had decided to become civil a few weeks after the incident involving Snape. Over time their civility had grown to a friendship as Lily saw James change to become a far more considerate man. Although he never would stop pulling pranks, he stopped hexing people out of the blue, and his pranks were never harmful either- meant for mindless fun. He spaced out his date requests, and it became a running joke between James and Lily now. Although James did still fancy Lily, he kept it to himself more often.

"ha, ha, ha," Said Sirius dryly. "I thought you said the compartment was empty Mooney" he continued, with an emphasis on the word empty.

"These booths are meant to hold up to eight people, I know thinking isn't your strong suit" the group snickered at that "but four plus three equals seven. Which is less than eight" Remus replied in a teasing voice.

"Why you little bugger" snarled Sirius, before joining the laughing group.

The boys were taller than Lily remembered. Sirius Black had a tall and lean figure, the 6'1 bloke had long black hair and grey eyes that twinkled mischievously. Remus Lupin was 6'4 and lanky, with light brown hair, and pale green eyes. James Potter was 6'2 and had a lightly muscled figure, he had dark brown hair that was effortlessly messy and energetic hazel eyes covered by spectacles. Peter was far shorter than the rest of the boys, 5'7 and leaned towards the chubby side, he had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes.

"So, what was the discussion before we interrupted?" Inquired Peter.

"We were talking about how tall our dear Lily has gotten" replied Marlene. Her voice was sickly sweet.

"Now that you mention it. Bloody hell Lily you're about as tall as Peter now!" James proclaimed. Peter gave a good-natured laugh at that.

"Never mind that, how did everyone's summer go?" Said Lily, attempting to steer the conversation away from her growth spurt.

"Quite nice, spent most of it playing quidditch with Sirius over here" replied James, jabbing a finger in Sirius' torso.

"Oy James quit poking me you bugger!" an annoyed Sirius said.

"Oh dear, you blokes haven't changed at all now have you" Lily pointed out with a roll of her mirth filled eyes.

"Darling Evan's, you wouldn't want us to change, would you? You love us as we are, I hope." Joked Sirius.

"Alright, enough of your brawling. Time to change into our robes." Alice said, Remus, nodding his head.

The group moved towards the washroom, laughter and loud conversations coming from the seven. The loud noise led to unwanted attention though.

"I quite love that dress Lily, very charming," Said Alice. Lily was wearing a tight yellow jumper, and a short, square neckline navy dress overtop. Lily smiled, complimenting both Alice's green bellbottoms and purple t-shirt, as well as Marlene's pink tank top, and black trousers.

* * *

The girls changed into their collared white shirts, grey jumpers, black pleated skirts, and red and gold ties. As the trio stepped out of the washroom, they made their way back to their compartment, but not without running into Bellatrix Black, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, and- Lily gulped- Snape.

"Ugh, does anyone smell Gryffindor? That stench is killing me." Said Mulciber.

"I do, and I agree. It's terrible." Bellatrix replied.

"You know, all I can smell here is a snake." Marlene said flatly.

"I smell it as well; the smell is quite repulsive"

"I second that Marlene"

A chorus of agreements came from Lily and Alice.

"Well no one asked for your opinion, mudblood," said Avery. Lily didn't blink an eye; she had heard the word so much that it lost meaning. The rest of the Slytherins laughed as they revelled in Marlene and Alice's fury.

"Take that back Avery," a furious James said, he seemed to have just come out of the restroom, and he had his wand pointed at Avery. The rest of the marauders were right behind him, wands at the ready in case a fight broke out.

"Make me" taunted Avery. His dark brown eyes were cold as he challenged Potter.

"Gladly" replied James as he pointed his wand at Avery and yelled "tarantallegra" the effect was instantaneous. Avery started to tap dance uncontrollably, his arms swaying and jerking around. The girls let out a giggle as Avery jerked his head backwards, murderous face upside down. Lily saw Bellatrix, ready to cast a spell on Potter, but before she could Lily pulled out her wand.

"Immobulus" uttered Lily, seconds before James would have been hit. With two of the five Slytherins unable to curse the Gryffindors, it was truly a terrible time for Mulciber to attempt a curse at Marlene.

"Stupefy" Said Sirius. A flash of red light emitted from his wand and Mulciber was put to a halt.

"Thanks," said Marlene, and Sirius smiled at her.

"Glacius" came from Remus, enveloping Lestrange in a body of ice. The only Slytherin left was Snape, and he seemed to be seething at Potter.

"Well Snivellus, you and me," Said James.

"Yes, I suppose so"

Snape shouted a stupefy curse at James, which he dodged easily.

"Petrificus totalus" came out of Lily's mouth. At once Snape was concealed in a full body bind.

"Well, I reckon we get back to our compartment?" Stated Alice. The seven continued along, stepping over Snape and ignoring the dirty looks a tap-dancing Avery gave them.

* * *

**I know this chapter was quite short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.**

**\- Chloe Braid**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1976**

"Tell me, Remus, how on earth did you manage to become a prefect?" asked Sirius.

"Well, let's see, shall we. I respect teachers, I'm academic, and I don't curse Slytherins for no reason"

"Well, I'll have you know- "

"Can you blokes shut up?"

"What's up with James?"

"He's upset that he didn't get paired with Lily for potions"

"Not only that, she was paired with Snivellus!" James screamed.

"Merlin, that must have been awkward"

"Yes Remus, it was awkward. She would've been better off with me! Why does that git get paired with her?"

"Anyway, let's get dinner now. I'm a hungry boy you know" Interrupted Sirius.

"Will Lily be at dinner?" James whined.

"Well Evan's went to lunch while we waited for your sorry arse to quit moping about her and Snivellus" snapped Sirius.

"Fine, let's go. She better be there though"

James took his head out of the couch and followed his mates to the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat across Lily.

"Well hello boys, decided to come to dinner now did you?" asked Lily, an eyebrow raised.

"James wa mopin bout oo n Snape n pns" said Sirius thickly, his mouth filled with brisket and potatoes.

"What?"

"I said, James was moping about you and Snape in potions"

James glared at Sirius, seconds away from breaking his nose.

"I should've been moping. Working with him was so awkward, the slimy git." Lily said, her eyes narrowing. James felt a rush of relief; she wasn't mad about his extreme jealousy.

James scoffed "I could tell, you looked like you were ready to rip his greasy hair out".

Lily nodded "I was debating it"

"well, I am quite sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds. But James and I have detention." Interjected Sirius.

"See you later Lil's" Said James, and Lily waved back before continuing a conversation with Alice.

"Honestly James, I can see that you and Lily are actually making progress"

"Thanks, Sirius, I hope she knows that I actually really like her."

"I think she does, she said it before. She'll go out with you once you grow up, and we can all tell that you are, growing up"

"Yeah, I expected her to hate me for hexing the Slytherins on the train, but she actually seemed grateful."

"I don't think she wants you to constantly fight for her, but birds do enjoy a bloke that defends her honour once in a while"

"I guess, I just hope I might get more action than the giant squid this year"

The boys laughed. James being rejected more than the giant squid was a running joke within the school.

"maybe James, maybe"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room…**

Snape was seething, he knew that Lily had fallen prey to Potters whim a while ago, but it hadn't truly struck him until recently.

Last year, it had all started fine. Potter went around declaring his undying love for Lily, and Lily did nothing but hex him and complain about him to Severus. Black was always one of Lily's worst enemies, Lily seemed to consider him an immature brat, and Sirius took her as a little sister that needed to quit being so obnoxious; whatever their relationship was, Lily and Black seemed to hate each other. Peter seemed to be a bystander to everything, and Lily didn't mind him. The only one of the marauders she truly liked and had a friendship with was Remus, though it was strictly platonic. Severus, Marlene, and Alice were Lily's best friends, and Snape was happy with that.

Then the dreaded day by the lake happened, the day that stupid word escaped Severus' lips. He hated himself the minute he saw Lily's face, and he hated himself, even more, when he realized that at that moment Lily hated him more than she hated Potter.

He had stood outside the Gryffindor common room for hours until Lily finally talked to him. When she did her words were cold, she simply told him they would not be friends anymore and to stay away from her. He wanted to cry once he heard that but chose to wait it out until she came around, she never did though.

Instead, she spent the next two days talking to Alice and Marlene, immersing herself in her studies. On the third day, she was walking through the grounds, and Severus was behind her with a disillusion charm to make him invisible. He heard Potter come to her, and after some finicky banter, they talked. They talked about Snape, Lily wasted no time going through their friendship and finding every single thing that he may have done wrong, then using it against him. At the end of their Snape hating conversation Lily broke down, and eventually, Potter and Lil's concluded that they could be friends.

For the next couple of months, Severus watched as a friendship bloomed between Lily's trio and the marauders, it was the talk of the school. After all, those seven were undoubtedly the most popular kids in the school.

Although Snape hated to admit it, Potter was well-liked, and so were the other three. Despite being prats the school had fallen for their boyish charm and attractive personalities. Snape couldn't go a day without hearing about Potter's amazing hair, Black's dreamy eyes, or Lupin's tall frame and broad shoulders, Pettigrew was considered the sweetheart, the one with the endearing personality. Whatever it was, those four were infamous in the school.

Marlene, Alice, and Lily had been the power group; attractive and smart ladies with great personalities. Marlene had never been Severus's cup of tea, but she was beautiful with her sheet of brown hair and pale eyes, she was undeniably feisty and would always be the first one to throw a punch. Alice was meek, but her wavy blonde hair and warm brown eyes combined with her curvy figure made her a looker. Lily seemed to be everyone's favourite from the bunch, one of the few muggleborn's that even the Slytherins liked. Her auburn hair contrasted with her pale skin, and there was a splash of freckles along the bridge of her small nose, her eyes were her defining feature. Incredibly big and bright, framed with dark, long lashes, and her tall, slender frame was all legs. People tended to call her features elfish, and Snape could see why her beauty was ethereal. Lily's personality was a perfect mix between Alice and Marlene, extroverted but not nosy, and she was perfectly okay with flinging hexes at people she thought deserved them.

When the two most popular group of friends in school got together, everyone had a field day. Snape had to watch as Lily became closer and closer with the boys she swore to hate, and it killed him inside.

No doubt about it, combined with Lily and Potter, and his death eater destiny, Severus' life was absolute shit.


End file.
